


When the snow falls

by Storyflight



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), And in love, And living in a nice little apartment, Angst and Feels, Anxiety, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Fanart, IruMatsu, Iruma Miu's Birthday, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, It's okay if you dont know BSD he isnt important in the fic but he is important in my heart, Kaemiu, Living Together, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Panic Attacks, Post-Game(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Snow, They are happy and alive, Virtual Reality, YES BSD Katai is somewhat there I do what I WANT, soft gorls..., they're like 18-19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: “Miruma, it’s snowing!” Kaede stares up at the night sky and holds up her gloved hand. Judging by the white on the ground, it started snowing when Miu came home. The fall was steady and fell gently on top of her head, Miu shook it off.This isn’t right.It’s snowing, that’s when all ofthathappened. It happened while it was snowing…She stops walking. Miu watches Kaede still walking, but they were brought back in the VR world she made.---It's the night before Miu's birthday and she remembered an event in the Killing Game. Kaede comforts her
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	When the snow falls

**Author's Note:**

> It is Miu's birthday!! She's the first character I was introduced to while slowly getting into DR last year. Irumatsu is the first ship I got into to and aaa, I still love it to this day. It's so good...
> 
> THERE are SPOILERS!! It truly only spoils up to chapter four and it only talks about the deaths happening in one and four.

It’s late, Miu returns from work and dumps her bag on the nearest table. Not long after, she digs her hand into her chest and clips her bra off. God, she feels so much better now. “Hey! I’m home!”

“Oh, Miu!” Harsh footsteps came downstairs, revealing the sunshine herself named Kaede Akamatsu. Her violet eyes shone with love. “Welcome back! Are you ready for tomorrow?”

“What’s...tomorrow?” It’s not their anniversary, that’s in the spring. Miu is at a lost. “What the fuck is going on tomorrow?”

“Out of all days, how could you forget this one?!” Kaede pouts, “It’s the best day ever! The most important day there is!”

“...Yeah, nope, got nothing. Please don't kill me"

“It’s your birthday, Miruma!” She announces. That’s when the realisation hits her in the gut.

This is the first birthday she’s spending out of the killing game, back in the real world and not worrying about the chances of a brutal fate or witnessing traumatic events. It has been almost a year since they had to face that, yet it feels like she just woke up and emerged from her pod. “Oh...it is, isn’t it?”

“Yeah! Are you planning anything? Maybe we should all go somewhere! You know how we went on that big trip on Rantaro's birthday? We won't be that extra but...maybe go out for dinner. Or just you and me...wait, does Katai have anything planned?”

“That idiot doesn’t know when my birthday is!” She snorts. Besides, the hermit will be spending all day in his messy home and bright computer lights. Miu loves hanging out and working with Katai, but potential parties aren’t his cup of tea. “I rather spend...s-spend it with you”

“Aw, how sweet~” The pianist pulls her girlfriend into a soft hug. Miu feels like she’s going to melt, Kaede may feel insecure about her “chub” from time to time, but she’s _ so soft _in more ways than one. When they hugged, it feels like a loud is wrapped around Miu. “H-Hey, shut up!”

“I love it when you get all sappy, well, I love you in general” she gives Miu a quick peck and grins. “We should do something tonight. Maybe take a small walk to the convenience store and indulge in some popsicles?”

Miu squints. “I just took my fucking bra off and it’s cold as hell outside”

“And?! Just throw an extra layer and your nipples won’t freeze up” she suggests. Miu never wanted to slap her girlfriend more than right this second. “Don’t fucking say things like that!”

Kaede flicks Miu’s two cowlicks. “I picked it up from a certain genius inventor~ come on, let’s do it! Unless you’re too tired”

Miu shrugs. “Sure, I don’t mind. Can you go get by pink jacket? And throw my bra in the laundry” she tosses the black undergarment at her girlfriend. Kaede had flustered look on her face.

“Oh come on! You wear the bras I can’t even fit anymore! You have seen me in only my bra!"

“Shut up!” Kaede balls up the bra and rushes upstairs. While waiting, Miu went through any papers given to her while she was at work. There’s nothing that needed to be done at once, it was all codes and notes to keep track of. She separates that and her recent blueprint on new sensory toys to invent. _ These fidget toys are going to be the best fucking thing ever! _

Kaede came back and threw the pink jacket at Miu. She catches it without looking behind her and quickly puts it on. Her fingerless gloves are on it the table, she slips those on as well (even if they won’t warm her up).

Kaede had on comfortable black sweatpants and jean jacket covering her thick grey shirt. Her hands are covered in fuzzy purple gloves, ones that slightly push away Miu’s workload. “Ready to go?”

“Fuck yeah!” The walk to the store is a couple of minutes. They can spend time chatting nonsense about their friends and jobs. The stories Kaede has about the other musicians in the Orchestra is a wild ride.

Kaede opens the door for her, and they were greeted with a cold breeze entering their home. “Ah, damn it all! It’s colder than before!”

“I’m sure once we start walking, it won’t be so bad” Kaede skips outside and leads the path to the store. Miu went ahead and locked the door. Her movement starts to slow down, she feels strange.

_ Something is weird… _

Miu looks up. Particles were falling from the sky. It's raining? No, it doesn't feel or look like rain.

“Miruma, it’s snowing!” Kaede stares up at the night sky and holds up her gloved hand. Judging by the white on the ground, it started snowing when Miu came home. The fall was steady and fell gently on top of her head, Miu shook it off.

_ This isn’t right. _

It’s snowing, that’s when all of _ that _happened. It happened while it was snowing…

She stops walking. Miu watches Kaede still walking, but they were brought back in the VR world she made. 

“Miruma? What’s wrong?”

_ I almost killed him...and it was snowing. _

“Hey! What’s wrong? Are you cold?”

She couldn’t focus on Kaede’s words of concern. The events of the killing game returned to her memories. It was winter in the virtual world, snowing heavily, and the last moments of her life took place in the snowy paradise. No, it’s not a paradise, it never was. _ I cannot believe I almost killed my best friend. _

Looking back at everything, Miu and Kokichi are still mean to one another, but a ‘_ this is what close friends do’ _mean. Gonta was always nice to her, before during and after the killing game. All of it is over, there’s no more killing game, and yet…

The snow is falling, and she could see herself sneaking over to the supreme leader with a hammer. All Miu had to do was take him down with a blunt object and he would be dead. The trial would ensue, everyone would conclude he poisoned himself, be wrong, and Miu would be free from the game. Looking back at it, that was _ so cruel _ of her to go that route. _ It was a light or death matter, I didn’t want to stay there! I had to get out! I couldn’t take it. _

She started to shake and Kaede grew blurry in her vision. She started crying, the warm tears with the combination of her cold cheeks burned her face. Her knees locked together out of habit, her teeth clenched tightly, and nails digging deep in her palm. She can’t stop thinking about the killing game. She can’t stop thinking about seeing Kaede’s limp body before she was crushed by the piano. Seeing her being used as a puppet and playing that piece, it haunts her to this very day. Kaede never played it since then and Miu’s forever grateful. 

_ I’m the reason Gonta died. Maybe if I never tried to kill Kokichi, he wouldn’t have to deal with that. Oh my fucking god, I am the worst. If the killing game was never a simulation, I would be the core reason for Gonta going into trial. He would’ve never tried to choke me if I didn’t plan it! _

_ “MIU!” _

Kaede’s hands slam down on her shoulders, that’s when Miu woke up. The events from the game were gone now and all that’s there is Kaede in the falling snow. “Miu…? You’re crying”

“Fuck, sorry, I—“ she sniffs, “I...I, remembered the time when we were in the Killing Game and shit. It reminds me of when I died…”

“You…?” Kaede took her piano scarf and wrapped it around her girlfriend’s neck, “How come you never told me? I knew what happened, but you never went in-depth with it”

“And then be seen as weak?! And be reminded of the awful shit I did then?! And reminded of what happened to everyone?! To you?!”

Kaede gently wipes the tears off her face, fingers gliding on her face in such a delicate manner. “It’s okay now. It’s over, there’s no more killing game and all of us are alive...and you’re not weak nor awful, Miu. Of course, we would make rash decisions in a situation like that, you know what I did. And you’re not weak for having snow be a bad trigger for you...I’m sorry that I even said we should go out”

“D-Don’t apologise…it’s fine, I guess. I’ll just have to live with it” she places her hands on Kaede’s hips. “Maybe if...I focus on you, I’ll be calmer”

“Aw, you’re all cheesy again”

“Shut up and kiss me”

Kaede didn’t protest. Her soft lips met with Miu’s, melting those cold memories and being replaced with their love. Everyone is okay, no one died, and they’re free to live their lives how they. For Miu, she’s able to be the badass genius with the best girlfriend in the world.

Once they broke the kiss, Kaede press foreheads with her and held her hand. “Happy early birthday, my love. I’m so happy to be with you and looking forward to many years to come”

“Kae-idiot, you’re always so cheesy. I thought those love songs you played were all mushy, but this is something else!”

“Ugh! Let me love you, silly!” She sticks her tongue out and pulls her back to the direction of the convenience store. Yes, now romantic, Miu loves it. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a mutual on twitter!! I love your Irumatsu art so much, Ella <33  
Here are the links of their pieces!! Appreciate them
> 
> [I’ll see you tomorrow, my love (DRV3 CHAPTER 4 SPOILERS)](https://twitter.com/monkeybutthead_/status/1193293076757991431)
> 
> [the snow falls but i fall for you](https://twitter.com/monkeybutthead_/status/1195515596026322945)


End file.
